


A Dalek on the Genocide Run

by CheyanneChika



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dalek POV, Dalek Reader, Flowey might be the Master, Gen, Other Undertale characters only show up to get killed, POV Second Person, So much death, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/gifts).



> This is all Orchidellia's fault.  
> She wants to start a tumblr storm.

A flower waits for you at the end of the fall from Earth’s surface.  All but a few humans have been destroyed or subjugated for testing or use as fuel.  Rumors spread of the land below where monsters dwell.  You are sent to exterminate them.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey—”

“EXTERMINATE!” you say.

Flowey’s eyes widen and he flees.  You will pursue him later.  Another monster is approaching.

You kill Toriel before she can even begin to explain fight vs. mercy.  It is a quick, though hardly painless death.  A handful of Froggits and a very sad ghost meet similar fate as you move through the Ruins and roll right over spiked puzzles and avoid pitfalls in rose bushes.  Well, the ghost doesn’t actually die.  It’s already dead.  It just retreats.  You obliterate the candy, you gain experience.  You kill a Whimsun.  You keep searching for every last monster.  Lastly, the Dummy makes a valiant effort to defeat you, but it is no use.  You leave it burning black in your wake.

In the darkness, Flowey waits for you.  “You’re not human,” he says with a smirk.  “You’re empty inside.  Just like me…”

“EXTERMINATE!” you respond.

“Listen, I have a plan to become all powerful.  Let’s destroy everything in this wretched world.  Everyone, everything in these worthless memories, let’s turn ‘em all to dust.”

“Daleks have no interest in memories," you retort.  "EXTERMINATE!" 

Flowey stares for a moment more, then flees again as your laser beam points toward him.  You will find him again.  You roll forward.

Outside the ruins, snow and a stick crunch under your treads.  You ignore it.  You come to a bridge and pause.  Your sensors pick up the sound of feet behind you.  You are not alone.

“Human?” a voice asks.  Your eyestalk spins to face a skeleton in modern human clothing.  It holds out a hand in greeting.

You do not hesitate.  “EXTERMINATE!” You fire a laser beam at the monster only to find it gone.  You rotate your eyestalk 360 degrees but the skeleton is gone.  It must have teleported.  “Fifty-first century technology?!” you ask no one, sounding very nearly petulant.  You do not wish to search for him in the Ruins again.  You cross the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue?


End file.
